


sweet lips and soft fingertips

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Erza has been gone on a job, and Mirajane wants to spoil her in celebration of her return.





	sweet lips and soft fingertips

Erza yawned, scarlet hair sticking out at odd angles as she stretched against her heavy eyelids and sore limbs. Arriving home from a month long job had tired the ever zealous Titania out. She had collapsed shortly after arrival, Mirajane's warmth the balm her exhausted spirit needed.

Music thrummed quietly from the kitchen, and Erza followed the sound with tentative footsteps. The door was open, and Mirajane stood in her silk nightie facing the stove, bowls of batter littering the surfaces around her. Erza leaned against the door-frame and observed as Mirajane reached up on her tiptoes and grabbed a jar of syrupy fruit from the top shelf. She tried the lid, muscles straining, and just as Erza was about to offer her aid magic streamed from the demon, white hair lifting and hands growing larger, sharper. The lid popped off in one smooth motion.

Clapping slowly, Erza wrapped her arms around Mirajane's waist and pressed soft, sweet kisses into her hair.

"What kind of demon are you?" She mused and Mirajane craned her neck around to touch her lips to Erza's nose.

"A terrifying one." Mirajane teased, brandishing a spoon covered in treacle, and Erza laughed, taking it between her lips and humming as the sweetness coated her tongue.

"What are you making?"

"Strawberry pancakes, your favourite."

Mirajane cast her attention back to the stove, and Erza swayed them both in time to the classical music playing from the lacrima behind them. It was a tender gesture, cooking Erza's favourite breakfast, but the redhead was used to Mirajane spoiling her, and she could not wait to return the favour.

"Do you think breakfast can wait?" Erza's hands trailed from Mirajane's waist to her thighs, and then back again, and the white-haired woman giggled under her breath.

"Feeling more lively now, are we?"

"Hmm!" Erza collided their lips together hard, the smell of breakfast cooking and the gentle tunes a domestic scene cause enough to make her heart thrum heavily in her chest. It was a perfect scene, one she had been dreaming of her whole life. She smiled against Mirajane's lips, content in the knowledge that sometimes fairy tales do come true.


End file.
